Eyes of Jade
by iChibbi
Summary: As all the other new super heroes and villains, my life has completely changed since I've been infected by an exobyte. I am now an evil sorceress and my breasts have become DD cups... In serving Circe I will destroy Wonder Woman and avenge my mother!


"Stop right there, evil sorceress!" ordered a fierce Amazon, a Hoplite Minor.

"Keep barking, dog!"

I threw a first spell, Condemn, to stun the Amazon and get her on her knees, followed by a second, Vengeance, to polymorph her into an ugly growling canine beast. Quickly I shot a few of my powerful punches and an upside down kick, the dog was powerless against me. The Hoplite Minor turned back to her original form as I had just killed her.

"Destroy Circe's servant!" screamed angrily this time a Hoplite Major.

"Charge!" followed by a Hoplite Spearmaiden.

"Geez, don't you have any cheesier lines?" I sighed.

Both amazons ran towards me, ready to kill me. I used my Karmic Blacklash, a spell that would fling my enemies away in a magical explosion. However, only the Hoplite Major flew away in the air, leaving only the Spearmaiden to confront me. The fully armoured Amazon prepared her special attack but I went into block mode before she tried to expel me in the air with her magical spear. She failed and fell on her back, though I remained on the ground, I suffered some little damage. The Major was running back towards me, charging. Her health was already diminished by my first attack. From a distance I unleashed Batarangs to knock her down and stun her. The Spearmaiden was already on her feet, back to attacking me again with her spear. I collected a few more wounds on my body, but they were just flesh wounds, nothing to stop me yet. One last time, I used Karmic Blacklash to damage both opponents. The Hoplite Major, fell on the ground, dead. I charged onto my stronger opponent, who was barely left standing on her feet. A few martial art moves, kicks and punches and the Spearmaiden was defeated.

Unlike people's belief, I wasn't on a mission for my Mentor Circe, or for anybody else for that matter. In fact, I had no mission to complete since I wasn't considered strong enough to handle any new ones. I was quite insulted and felt underestimated by the great villains, especially my Mentor… But I suppose as a new super villain I still have to prove myself to make a stand in this world. All was left for me to do was to go around the cities of Metropolis and Gotham to fight different enemies of appropriate levels (well the Amazons weren't anymore at this point, but it always felt great to kill a few) so I could gain enough experience to level up myself. I'm actually not sure how the Mentors calculate experience and the system they use for that. Probably Calculator is in charge of it...

Talking about Calculator, it was time for me to check my digital inventory. I gained two new pieces of gear, one for my legs and another for my head (which I never use considering my pride for my beautiful long and luscious scarlet hair). The legs piece was an ugly and filthy looking roman skirt (which I had already in my inventory) with low stats. The head piece was of the same style and had negative stats as well. I wasn't going to use either of the two so I planned to sell them to a Sales Agent in the Chinatown nightclub along with my other undesired gear.

Well since Brainiac's infestation with his exobytes, Lex Luthor and Cal had to figure out a way to hack those little parasites. Not to big success, only adding some little customisations. Like for example, the customisations of gear and weaponry. Through their missions, new super villains gain new pieces of outfits and new weapons in different styles and with different stats. Thanks to Cal, we can digitally keep the stats of stronger items but wear the desired styles. Hey all super villains have to look their best when kicking heroes' asses! Though not everyone is capable of maintaining this concept…

In fact, on my way back to the nightclub, I couldn't help but to shiver when seeing what other villains were wearing… Those horrid colors, the disastrous combinations of the different styles in the gear they were wearing and the looks of their hair! Ughhh… Too hard to bare such a view for a fashionista like myself! I tried my best to ignore the horrors that were on my way to the Sales Agents and concentrated on making business. I soled my undesired items, repaired my gear and bought a dozen of Sodas (some sort of "magic potions" super characters drink when they are low on health during battle).

On my way out, I couldn't help but to look at my Journal in case there was a mission I could complete and didn't notice earlier. A part from Bounties, Alerts and Legends that I've been collecting and ignoring, there was nothing… I sighed.

"Well guess I should give a try to at least one of these…" I suggested to myself out loud.

"Do you have Bizzaro as a bounty?" addressed me a random guy in a black, purple and navy blue… suit.

My brain couldn't help having my emissive jade eyes staring at his dreadful looks than have my ears cap the message. I don't know what were all the different styles he was wearing all at once. Even if I tried to distinguish each piece individually, I don't think I would have been capable; it was too much of a mess!

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion and disorientation.

"Bizzaro, have you defeated him yet? I'm looking for a few people to fight him, there's a big sum on his head. The same amount will be given to each person who participated in the fight. If he's put K.O. that is…"

"And you areeee?"

"Oh sorry, forgot to present myself…" he said shyly. Ughh… "The name is DeathAngel147!" as he stroked a villainous-ish pose. "And you?" he than asked so enthusiast, as if he was a kid from elementary school wanting to make a new friend.

Ewwww! What kind of name is that? I surely didn't seem to hide the disgust on my face.

"And I bet you're the 147th villain with that name here?" I replied back with no delicacy.

looked definitely shocked by my comment and unfriendly tone. What? I'm a villain after all and he definitely didn't have the impression of one… He stammered quite a bit before finally saying something.

"Hummm no… The number 147 is my favourite one…" he answered back poorly.

"Reeeeally?" you knew I was totally unimpressed.

As I spoke, a DeathAngel150 passed right beside us, walking his way out of the club.

"Well you have at least three people who are less original than you" I mocked in a slight flirty tone to discourage him a bit more.

"Alright… Well see you" he said as he walked away with his pride diminished.

I sure was happy to get rid of such looking horror and weak character, but it did remind me of something… Bizzaro was indicated as a Bounty in my Journal. Ughhh!


End file.
